<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wayfaring Strangers by HamJuice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400523">Wayfaring Strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamJuice/pseuds/HamJuice'>HamJuice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mutual Pining, Shared canon, lol they're dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamJuice/pseuds/HamJuice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some first days on the job are better than others...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So some chapters are longer than others. This is entirely from the point of view of the detectives so it goes chronologically chapter by chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Al, can you let Loaf out?” Ivy’s voice rang out from the kitchen as she juggled a large mixing bowl in one hand and a spatula in the other. “I think he has to pee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Alys tipped forward off the couch and quickly slid the balcony door open for their corgi who ran outside panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna bring him to work?” Ivy peered at her sister as she dumped batter into the waffle iron, excess batter dripping over the side with a sizzle. “Maybe Verda will have some spare parts for him to munch on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys tried and failed to conceal her smile from behind the stacks of paperwork. For a moment they sat in comfortable silence before Ivy’s phone began to prattle off the old X-Files theme. Why her sister insisted on keeping that ringtone through high school was beyond her. </span>
  <span>Ivy cursed under her breath as she scrolled through her new messages, holding her phone up to her ear to listen to the newest voicemail. Alys watched as the smile faded from her sister’s face, quickly sitting up from her spot on the couch. The blue glow of her cellphone cast harsh shadows on her face making her seem older. The distinct smell of burning batter began to permeate the apartment as Ivy wrestled her phone back into her pocket, quickly yanking the waffle iron’s cord from the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab your stuff, we’re leaving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about breakfast?” Alys moved to grab her jacket from its place on the chair. “What’s up? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy twisted her belt around, giving an annoyed look to how the weight of her gear seemed to push the waist of her pants down slightly. “Well let’s just say your first day as a detective will be a memorable one.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Badges.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy’s lips rolled together at the question but Alys was quick to supply her badge. The metal still felt so foreign under her fingertips, warmed only slightly by her body heat and bearing a weight that seemed to go with the job. Ivy had told her the promotion was coming; Detective Reele wasn’t very discreet when it came to precinct inner workings. Her elder sister was proud but Alys couldn’t help but feel out of place. The promotion was practically an ambush and her first major case just had to be a murder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys lifted the crime scene tape so she and Ivy could step under. The wet cement seemed to smack under their feet as they approached the body. Glancing back to see onlookers craning their necks, Alys couldn’t understand their desire to see the gruesome scene and stepped over so her body obscured the view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you were right about it being memorable,” She mumbled to Ivy who was only half-listening, pen scratching at her worn notebook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like a 187.” Ivy shook her head. “All I wanted were some damned waffles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys could only breathe out the admonishment as she knelt down next to the body. Ivy was quick to follow, using her pen to prod at the victim’s clothes for any semblance of a clue. Nothing. The vain hope that the killer had been lazy enough to leave behind more evidence was quickly dashed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No defensive wounds?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coroner shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we, by which I mean Tina, will canvas the area and see if there are witnesses.” Ivy straightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully Verda can find out who she is so we can notify her family,” Alys pinched the bridge of her nose. “In the meantime, we ought to head to the station and get the body out of view.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they shuffled away to their beat-up sedan allowing forensics to take over. To say the car was in rough shape would be almost flattering; dents and key marks grace the sides like automotive freckles. Alys wasn't sure what held the car together at this point. It had been their father's and Ivy did her best to fix it up to drive in high school. Now both were too stubborn to get rid of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys backed away as Bobby Marks came running up to Ivy, hand already reaching to grab at her jacket to force her to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Angel, what’s up with this crime scene?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy narrowly dodged him and slid behind the car and tossed Alys the keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see there’s a funny thing about blabbing out case details to civilians,” Ivy rolled her eyes. “We’ll pass along information when it is right to do so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys was glad she was working on an empty stomach as his lips puckered a bit at her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word Ivy slid into the car and slammed the door, pushing down the lock with a little flair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy you breakfast at Haley’s.” Ivy smiled at Alys as she crammed herself behind the wheel, moving the seat all the way back so she could fit her legs. She jerked her head towards the crime scene. “If nothing maybe it will make up for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re making me drive for it.” She shook her head with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy was very pointedly looking away from where Bobby was knocking on her passenger window. “I know you won’t try and run him over.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You’re not supposed to have that in here you know,” Verda peered from behind his clipboard at Ivy’s coffee cup forcing Alys to shake her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll throw mine away when you do,” Ivy smiled and nodded towards the coroner’s breakfast that sat upon his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at her sister briefly before snapping her head to look at her fully. “Ivy, take off the sunglasses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind detectives,” Verda cleared his throat. “I’d like to brief you now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more of a boyshorts kind of girl,” Ivy snorted, earning a shake of the head from their poor pathologist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys studied the pale corpse on the observation table. The blood had long since drained away, the gash on her neck crusting over. Verda launched into an explanation of his findings though they were very few. </span>
  <span>He had been quick to work his way into Ivy and Alys’ heart. Early in their career, he had always been there to offer fair advice and a lending hand. If anyone in the station was competent it was him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may be a stretch but why don’t we check out some of the abandoned warehouses around town?” Alys idly leafed through a clipboard of Verda’s findings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My money is on vampires.” Ivy knocked back the rest of her coffee, pointing at the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful detectives.” Verda’s brow set with a crease. “Until we figure out more about the case we won’t know what to expect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes dad,” Ivy called back with a sigh of exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they trudged back to their office, Tina waving them as she prepared to leave for her patrol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so I’d say that was pretty autopsy turvy,” Ivy forced a laugh before shaking her head and rooting around in her desk for a flashlight. “Good call on the warehouse. If we know she wasn’t murdered at the scene what better place than one of this town’s many abandoned warehouses?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah to be a booming center of industry once more,” Alys laughed and patted the gun on her side. “Ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You driving?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kidding?” Ivy laughed. “Not after you moved the seat 60 miles back for those legs.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warehouses are cool, vampires are cooler.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivy glanced around the ruined warehouse as Alys finished her call with Verda; from the look on her sister’s face, the news was anything but good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something wrong with the blood.” Alys slid her phone back into her coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spooky.” Ivy scoffed before slowing to a stop. “Wrong how?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Verda said it’s not theirs.” Alys shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, that’s fucked up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn’t Alys have a normal case?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They had just turned to leave when Ivy felt someone barrel into her from behind, knocking her into Alys like human dominoes. The clatter of her gun on the pavement made her teeth clench and she crawled forward trying to move away from whoever knocked into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind them, she heard voices and the shadowy figure beside her seemed to take notice as well as they scrambled away into the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice shouted from the shadows and Ivy glanced at her sister, scrambling forward to grab her gun and rolling to a stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your hands where we can see them!” Ivy was quick to turn, stepping in front of Alys. “Get on your knees, cross your ankles, and put your hands behind your head!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the figure drew closer, one of the men behind her complaining that they were in the way. Her command seemed loud enough to garner the men’s attention as they all snapped to look at her, the one pinned down seizing the opportunity to flee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let him get away!” One of the men shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay where you are.”  Ivy’s voice lowered and her eyes narrowed, arm still, and trained on her target. “Any closer and we will fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the men suggested knocking her and Alys out, an option Ivy would not allow. The figure stepped forward almost to meet the bullet in the air as it struck their shoulder, and, to Ivy’s amazement, he did not stagger, simply pressing his hand into the wound and grunting in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, she actually shot you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A peal of laughter echoed from behind the man she shot, the strong southern twang hanging on every word. Ivy’s eyes went wide to see the man still standing, looking more annoyed than truly hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Ivy steadied her hand as if to fire once more, body placed between Alys and whoever these men were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around when a loud crash thundered behind them, turning to ensure Alys wasn’t hurt. When they both looked back, however, the men were gone. No sound, no footsteps, just gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy turned on a dime, nudging Alys towards the car and to what she hoped was safety. Alys stopped her though, and together they walked to where the men were standing, scanning the area with their flashlights.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey come look at this.” Alys knelt down and grabbed an evidence bag from her jacket pocket. “Blood from the perp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bag it,” Ivy sighed. “Are you as freak out as I am that that guy didn’t topple?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys let out a breathy laugh. “A bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll call it in just in case, but let's get back to the car. Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk back to the car was filled with the mild paranoia the men would return. Their sides ached from the fall and Alys hit her head as she crammed into the low car door. The drive home was quiet as both of them didn’t seem too keen to discuss the events at the warehouse. It wasn’t their finest moment but that was a conversation for another time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not good form shooting someone on your sister’s first day as a detective, Ivy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy waved as Alys pushed the door to her bedroom open, Loaf eagerly following her inside. She kicked off her boots and threw herself on top of her bed. Showering would have to wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just what were they dealing with?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mom visits</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alys clicked and unclicked her pen in a symphony of boredom, staring at the paperwork from the night before. Ivy seemed to be faring no better, both her hands occupied with keeping her head above the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys look miserable.” Tina sauntered by, her mass of curly hair barely wrestles into a messy bun. “Last night that bad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Extra paperwork for, well-” Ivy trailed off, her lips pursing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys leaned forward in her seat. “We had a run-in with some strangers in the warehouse. Ivy shot one of them but they disappeared without a trace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no trace but this.” Ivy pulled the blood sample from underneath a stack of paper. “Actually, Tina, mind taking this down to Verda?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, but I’m bringing Loaf.” Tina made a few kissy noises, Loaf quickly standing at attention and following her downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence reigned once more and Ivy groaned as she stared down at her unfinished paperwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy, it can wait,” Alys pleaded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever the work-a-holic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t get it,” she shook her head. “Who were they? Why didn’t they seem to care that we were there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Facts I’m sure will unravel soon,” Alys assured her. “Ivy you don’t have to worry about everything.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they hurt you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t,” Alys stated matter of factly. “And they’re not going to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of her mouth turned downwards as Ivy sat up, dirty mug in hand. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“God damned coffee pot.” Ivy shoved the carafe back into its slot in the machine, hitting the top a few times for good measure.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad day?” </span>
</p><p>The hair on the back of Ivy's neck stood up, teeth clenching together. <em>Of course, she'd show up. </em></p><p>
  <span>“Mum!” Ivy barely glanced as Alys threw herself into their mother’s arms. Try as she might she could not help the frown that set in the corners of her mouth as her mother and sister embraced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rebecca.” The word came off harsher than intended and her mother seemed to catch on, backing away a half-step. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get to the point.” Ivy’s frown only deepened as her mother quickly abandoned Alys and straightened her blazer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much for that interaction. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m actually here about your case. It’s bigger than you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit.” Ivy took a swig of cold coffee and held her legal pad aloft as if it would speed along the awkward conversation. “I’ll be sure to write that down along with a creepy fight in an abandoned warehouse and strange blood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys shot her a warning look and Ivy threw the pad down and went back to her coffee in silence.  “Any help would be appreciated, of course,” Alys smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly are you offering?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My unit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy choked and did her best to avoid Alys’ pointed glare. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My team.” Her mother clarified. “I’m assigning them to help you with this case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing the Mayor is already regretting making us detectives,” Ivy rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We appreciate the help but-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re happy to take any resources you can offer.” Alys smiled before glancing back at Ivy. “With any luck, we’ll be able to catch the killer quickly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it,” Rebecca nodded, quickly stepping outside and gesturing to someone to come forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four men filed in one by one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, they had to be good looking; an insult to injury, really. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They introduced themselves one by one, some more tactfully than others, before arriving at the leader of their small group. </span>
  <span>Ivy went pale at the sight of him as he said his name; Adam du Mortain. Handsome as he was, Ivy couldn’t shake the feeling she had heard his voice before. But there was something else too; something she couldn't understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy? Is something the matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy’s nose wrinkled as her mother and sister looked at her expectantly. She nodded expectantly at the four men. “You said you only arrived today, yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they all arrived with me,” Her mother interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I asked them not you, but alright,” Ivy huffed. “Well with any luck we’ll be able to catch this bastard by working together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly our thoughts, Detective,” Nate smiled at her and Alys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brief silence hung in the office like a stone around Ivy’s neck. Her mother cleared her throat, moving further away from her and she gladly welcomed the space. </span>
  <span>Finally seeing an opportune exit, Rebecca wished them a good afternoon and made for the door to the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Alys sighed as the door clicked closed. “Well-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys had no real chance at speaking as Adam began to bark out orders, the rest of his unit scrambling to obey. Ivy watched as Alys shrunk away, bristling that someone would be so rude to her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Ivy cleared her throat, pleased they at least turned to listen. “I believe Detective Alys was about to speak when you so rudely interrupted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam bristled. “We’ve been working this case and know more-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating; then perhaps you may want to enlighten us before we continue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix laughed, snorting as he elbowed Adam. “I like this one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would do well to listen to what the Detectives have to say,” Nate smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alys, go ahead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sister cleared her throat, straightening the cuff of her shirt and crossing and uncrossing her arms. </span>
  <span>“Obviously leads are far and few between. Our pathologist, Verda has run some tests on the victim, and Detective Ivy and I investigated a nearby warehouse and collected some evidence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate erupted into a coughing fit, clearly concealing a smile. Adam, however, seemed less amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’d do well to follow up on tha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Following my lead is the only way we catch the killer,” Adam interrupted, again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy’s eyes narrowed. “You seem to be doing a fine job then, Commanding Agent Du Mortain, seeing as you haven’t caught him yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went silent, the ticking of the clock the only thing audible as Adam stared her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we should see what Verda has to say,” Alys suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can go with you,” Nate offered. “The rest of you can check out the warehouse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy grabbed Aly’s paperwork, stapling the stack with more force than was necessary. “We’ll meet up after, Alys. I’ll finish work here.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Alys nudged Ivy’s office door open with her hip, carrying Loaf who had somehow made his way into the lab with Verda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hospital is withholding results again,” She sighed, setting Loaf down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear I’ll arrest them for impeding a police investigation,” Ivy rubbed her temples. “Not our fault Mayor Freidman is a dumbass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well-” Alys smiled, sitting across from Ivy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate sat beside her, quickly lifting Loaf into his lap almost possessively. Alys had half a mind to ask if he wanted to give him treats when the rest of Unit Bravo stormed in, the commanding agent looking sourer than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone on Ivy’s desk rang out, breaking some of the tension permeating the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy, here,” she tucked the phone on her shoulder. “Alright well at least we have a lead; kind of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The receiver clicked as she set down the phone and shook her head at Alys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He meant to tell you that the blood sample you found and the blood of the victim were similar. Whoever it was they are either super ill or dead. Nice to know we have zombies in Wayhaven now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s— odd.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I said vampires earlier maybe I’m close.” Ivy laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate instantly paled at her words before bringing his hand up to conceal a smile. The rest of the unit save Felix seemed annoyed by the joke.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s getting late,” Nate stood and allowed Loaf to run free. “We ought to pick this up tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right,” Alys peered at her watch. “Have a good night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate smiled wide, “and you, Detectives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy noted how closely Alys watched as Nate herded them away. When they hear the front doors close Ivy began gathering her own things, slipping Loaf’s harness over his head. On their way out Tina waved them over, arms crossed and a satisfied grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now I wish I took the Detective’s exam,” Tina fanned herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tina, no,” Ivy sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Do I smell office romance? Will the infamous Blackwood sisters go on a date at long last?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re working with them,” Alys chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bit too out of practice to date,” Ivy rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you could practice,” Tina winked as she collected her jacket from the chair where it was draped. “Anyways, I have to head to my patrol.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe, Tina,” Ivy waved. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You look nice.” Alys gestured at Ivy as she left the bathroom. It wasn’t often her sister dressed up for work. More often than not she cited the need to be functional over fashionable, but it seemed today there was an exception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always look nice,” She laughed it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys smiled “You’re dressing up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy looked at Alys and then down at herself, noticing that there was some merit in her sister’s words. Her normal jeans and tee were swapped for a pencil skirt and blouse; something she’d wear for station events. Then again, Alys knew she was in no position to judge as she was also dressed to impress for the day ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t hurt, right?” Ivy tried to play it off, punching the on button to their coffee machine; at least the one at home wasn’t broken. The sound of Loaf’s food bowl scraping across the kitchen floor caught her attention as Loaf ate away. They’d leave him home today; don’t want Unit Bravo trampling him somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick a channel,” Alys picked up the remote to the TV, seeming to catch on to Loaf’s predicament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“54.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cartoons it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loaf barked happily, scooping up his dodo toy and jumping onto the couch with no small amount of effort and honking the squeaker a few times. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They pulled up to the station, the car creaking under their combined weight as they exited. Alys noted how they were earliest as usual; no cars familiar or new were parked in the small station lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Douglas paid them no mind as they breezed past the reception desk, clicking happily away at some game on his phone. Were it not for Ivy’s groan of disapproval Alys might not have seen Unit Bravo waiting in their office as she prepared to make tea? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ivy said nothing else as she sat behind her desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys grimaced at her sister’s curt greeting. “How did the search at the warehouse go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate sat forward. “Well we thought-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found nothing.” Adam crossed his arms and Nate retreated slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy cleared her throat, throwing Alys a glance at the awkward exchange between the two agents. “Well then, perhaps we should go over the evidence and get on the same page. We know that these people were killed all over which means-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their locations mean nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For perhaps the first time Mason spoke an entire sentence from his spot behind the filing cabinet. Ivy had joked the night before that she would remove the cabinet to see just where he hides next but it was too heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy said nothing, content to just staring Mason down from behind her desk as he continued to puff away at his cigarette. Their stalemate seemed it would go on forever if it weren’t for the knock at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy? Alys?” Everyone turned to see Tina standing in the door frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse us,” Alys smiled, following Tina out of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy took the opportunity to fill her coffee cup with what was left in the carafe and Alys could have sworn she was still drinking tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Alys reached out to Tina. “You seem worried.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just-” Tina wrung her hands together. “Garret Hayes? He’s missing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, shit.” Ivy rubbed the back of her neck. “We’ll send some black and whites out to canvas the town. We’ll find him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina nodded, a small, hopeful smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys was brave enough to head to the office alone letting Ivy collect what little food was around the station kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Ivy felt as if she had run into a brick wall and not Adam, rushing to clean up the collateral damage of her croissant off the ground. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam stood there a moment as if expecting her to snap at him before straightening out. “I wasn’t looking either, apologies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks burned in spite of herself, trying to straighten the sleeves on her sweater. This was the first time they didn’t bicker and the feeling was hardly unwelcome. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is a stupid idea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s not so bad here.” Ivy looked up at Adam with a hopeful smile. “Maybe it will grow on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a tumor, you mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy’s brows knit together before a grin spread across her face. He had actually managed to make a joke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he can be funny.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She prepared to joke back, but Tina rushed back, clutching her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy. There’s been another murder.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad news</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The street cleaner found him this morning,” Tina’s voice trembles slightly as she led Ivy and Alys to the scene, Unit Bravo in tow. “It’s Garret.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Tina, I’m so sorry.” Ivy ran her fingers through her hair, staring down at the boy’s mangled body. All color had left his face turning him a sickly shade of white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just- just find the bastard that did this.” Tina turned on a heel and left them alone in the alley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be a while before forensics came in from the city and even less time before spectators crowded to see the most recent addition to this maniac’s body count. With any luck, they could find something useful before then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walking on the main road and got dragged down here?” Ivy knelt down to where Garret lay face down. “Collar is misshapen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know him?” Nate was first to break Unit Bravo’s silence, watching as Alys crouched next to the body alongside Ivy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did,” Alys answered. “We’ll have to break the news to Kate, Ivy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it,” Ivy sighed. “Just- wait at the station for me. You don’t want to be around for this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Alys called to her as she walked on to the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy had almost been expecting Adam to step forward. “You’re not going alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expected or no, Ivy froze midstride, desperate not to say something snappy at a time like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well by all means come along, Adam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy didn’t wait after that, continuing on to her car until she heard the unmistakable sound of Adam’s footsteps behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive there was quiet, to put it mildly. Nothing but the prattling radio filled the silence as Ivy parked in front of Kate Hayes’ house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need a moment I understand.” Ivy turned to see Adam was watching her expectantly, his usual stern expression making way for a softer one. “Have you done this before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many times and you’d think it’d get easier.” Ivy could hardly shake her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Natural causes and the rare accident were far easier to explain away. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Well, we may as well get a move on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you have to do this, Ivy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means a lot.” She offered a small smile before pushing the door open. “C’mon. Can’t delay the inevitable.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Alys found herself wishing the morgue were somehow colder as she walked down to meet Verda side by side with Nate. If nothing else, she wished the blush on her cheeks would go away. <em>it's not appropriate. </em></span>
  <span>The door to Verda’s office opened with the familiar scrape, Nate holding it open as Alys passed only worsening her guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor kid,” Nate shook his head, his words snapping Alys back to reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it the same cause of death?” Alys asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this was blood loss, plain and simple.” Verda shook his head. “He had an alarming amount of dopamine in his blood, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dopamine?” Felix cocked his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the happy hormone,” Alys explained. “It tells us that we’re about to be rewarded. Like when you eat chocolate or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good, Detective.” Verda flashed a proud smile and Alys fixed her gaze on the wall behind him to avoid Nate’s smile. “Another thing is the blood you found at the warehouse is also similar to the blood beneath Garret’s nails.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go figure.” Alys forced a laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least there’s one connection even if it didn’t get them anywhere. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much else for Verda to report so they began the trek back up to the ground floor. Ivy entered the office with Adam shortly after, eyeing the freshly broken corner of her desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” She eyed the broken corner. “They say art is subjective.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will pay for the damages,” Adam volunteered immediately. “I ran into it by mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really more interested in how you managed it.” Ivy grabbed her keys from her desk. “I’d hate to see you have a nasty bruise because of my desk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry too much,” Felix grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy hummed thoughtfully, throwing a glance at Alys from across the room. She couldn’t quite place her finger on it but Alys could swear something was wrong with Ivy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unit Bravo wished them a good night and Ivy wouldn’t speak the entire drive home. When she went to unlock the door to the apartment she dropped the keys twice, fumbling her third attempt before rushing inside to her bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys followed with Loaf in tow, his rope toy dragging behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy?” Alys knocked at her door. “You okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open and Alys chuckled at how quickly Ivy changed into pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, my tights were killing me.” Ivy strode past into the living room and threw herself on the couch. “Tv?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys called Loaf into her lap and he landed with a soft thud. When she glanced over she could see Ivy’s knee bouncing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell me what’s up?” Alys asked. “You’re kind of worrying me. Was Kate that bad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s just,” Ivy ran her hand over her face. “Adam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s pretty prickly-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Ivy grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sister took a deep breath, struggling to make eye contact. “Don't worry about it, okay? It's nothing." </span>
</p><p>"Well, it hardly seems like nothing," Alys pressed further. "You've seemed off ever since they rolled into town-" </p><p>"I said forget it!" <span>Defeated, Ivy slumped over and let her head fall onto Alys’ shoulder. </span></p><p>
  <span>The tv continued to prattle on with the nature documentary Ivy had chosen, Loaf’s ears perking up whenever an animal flashed on the screen. Alys was hardly in a position to interrogate, lest she divulge some of her own feelings. <em>No, it's too early for that.</em></span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I swear I’ll behave,” Alys remained unconvinced as Ivy crossed her heart. “Well, if he does, that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking that call,” Alys pushed by her elder sister with an amused smile. Ivy scrambled to keep up. She hated to leave Unit Bravo when they had finally gotten into the swing of things. Ivy stewed that morning after being on the outs for the case; the childlike joy when they asked her opinion was enough to make Alys grin ear to ear. She may be her elder sister but Alys </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mr. Mayor,” Her hand trembled slightly as she held the phone to her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” He shouted into the receiver. “Good? Not while that reporter is making a mockery of your investigation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina grimaced as she pushed the day’s paper towards them. Before Alys could grab it Ivy had swiped the paper, crumpling the edges as she read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell that so-called Head Detective to stay out of this. I’ll handle Marks,” he snarled. “You’ll be patrolling tonight to deal with this mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy tore the paper in two and Alys quickly answered, desperate for the call to end, “of course, Mayor.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Alys wished Ivy wasn’t there to hear that; the Mayor was so loud over the phone she was sure the cadavers downstairs could hear him as well. When she reached out to her sister, she recoiled, quickly trudging back into the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he want, Detective?” Adam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was informing us that we will be patrolling tonight.” Ivy picked up her coffee cup to find it empty. Alys paused to see if the shine in Ivy’s eyes was the light or tears. “It seems a certain reporter has caused a panic in the community and we are to ease their troubled minds by walking out in the cold instead of investigating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix gaped at her. “Patrol? Like walking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I trust you are familiar with walking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will go with you.” Adam stood abruptly drawing everyone’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy nearly fumbled the words when she tried to reply. “It’s okay. Alys and I can cover a good amount of ground on our own. There’s no need to freeze out there with us-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six sets of eyes are better than two,” Adam insisted, and try as she might, Ivy could feel herself caving. “We don’t mind helping, Detective.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well--” Ivy stammered, looking to Alys for help. She knew after that call Ivy didn’t want an audience. “If you’re sure.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivy was vaguely aware of the wet spot on her arm as she jolted awake to the sound of her alarm ringing. She glanced at the time; she should head out soon to pick Alys up from the apartment. Her phone began buzzing the second she set foot outside of her office, the name “Robert Marks” plaguing the screen. Tomorrow would be the third time she’d have to change her number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck did you get this number, Marks?” Ivy hissed into the receiver as she walked towards the exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby laughed at the other end of the line. “Well good evening to you too, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy grit her teeth at the nickname and part of her just wanted to throw her cell at the wall. He knew it bothered her, of course, but the anger from actually caring about him once still lingered. “Just say your piece so I can go to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I just wanted to tell you I had a little chat with the Mayor,” Ivy couldn’t help but smile at the tenseness in his words. With any luck, the Mayor bullied someone who deserved it for once. “I won’t be using that receptionist of yours anymore, but it just means I need to find a new source. One the Mayor will have a harder time silencing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth flew open, poised to reply, but before she could the line went dead as Bobby hung up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan, Ivy grabbed the keys to the only motorcycle the station owned; she’d be walking plenty tonight and didn’t see the point in walking home. Tina eyed her nervously as they passed on the front steps to the station, clearly noticing Ivy’s bitter expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ex trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s calling you again?” Her eyes went wide before falling into an exaggerated eye roll. “I can go grab the restraining order papers right now--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy forced a laugh as she searched for her keys. “As if a judge would sign off on one, anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina continued into the station, clearly looking forward to being home after a long patrol. Still, she called out, “well there’s always your gun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy smiled in spite of herself as she straddled the motorcycle, rolling forward on the footpeg and speeding down the street a little faster than she probably should have. While she didn’t see the point in a patrol, Ivy couldn’t help but worry something would turn up as a result. The way her luck goes, some maniac would come out of the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open and Ivy strode inside with her helmet under her arm. Loaf quickly abandoned his kibble in favor of back scratches, clearly happy Ivy had arrived more or less on time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for taking Loaf home and feeding him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Alys smiled, scratching Loaf behind the ear and sending his back leg thumping. “Everything okay at the station?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ivy trailed off. “Well- not really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mayor on your case again?” Alys’ eyebrows pushed together with worry. She had no love for the Mayor but she at least knew how to placate him better than Ivy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Bobby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys let out a groan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, he’d get her number again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “If you kill him I’ll testify in your defense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only,” Ivy sighed, pulling a chunky sweater over her head. “I bet Unit Bravado is already there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys snorted at Ivy’s jab. “No doubt they are. Ready to head out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had split up, Alys heading across the empty square and tightening her coat around herself to keep warm. Shadows seemed to extend their long fingers towards her, threatening to pull her into the dark corners of the abandoned streets. With any luck, the rest of their patrol would end quickly and she could go home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She startled a bit when an elongated shadow seemed to grow longer as it approached. She turned, ready, only to see Nate loping towards her with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello again, detective.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Nate.” Alys tucked her hair behind her ear. “Everything okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “The others should be joining us soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can sweep the street while we wait?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and together they began a leisurely pace across the cobblestone. Alys felt like a comet pulled into orbit, her path drifting closer and closer to Nate without realizing it. Nate was kind enough to shorten his steps, long legs spanning an impressive distance. Although they were close in stature, Alys still found herself skipping to catch up as she continued her inspection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was handsome because of course, he had to be, but the draw of his perpetual smile made her feel dizzy, giddy even. She almost didn’t register when he had broken the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your sister were only recently promoted, yes?” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was. Ivy made detective about a year ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense,” He reasoned. “She is very proud of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys laughed. “Oh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can see it,” his smile only seemed to widen. “You shouldn’t discount your accomplishments. You earned the job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys’ cheeks burned from his praise. For a moment or two, she fumbled her words before finally managing to reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you enjoy being an agent?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much,” Nate nodded. “But. I do regret having to help people from the shadows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You miss the praise?” Alys tried to joke. “All the accolades?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate shook his head and Alys frowned at her own pitiful attempt at banter. “I miss humanity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aly opened her mouth, desperate for some clarification to his vague statement but Nate didn’t seem to be paying attention. His gaze was fixed behind her towards the darkened alley beyond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nate?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nate, is something wrong?” Alys couldn’t stop her voice from going hoarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he nodded. “Just- ah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp inhale through gritted teeth sounded and Nate turned to face her, cradling his hand which held a deep gash in the palm. He continued to look past her a few more moments before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, are you okay? What happened?” Alys' feet moved her before she could process where she was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caught my hand on my belt buckle, I’m afraid.” Nate shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys already began unwinding her scarf from around her neck. “Let me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate presented his hand to her, allowing her to wrap the gauzy material around his wound to stem, the bleeding. Despite his obvious pain, Alys couldn't help but notice Nate's gaze was on her the entire time, carefully watching her movements. when she knotted the fabric, Nate was slow to withdraw his hand, practically leaned over her despite being close in height. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been a detective long, have you?” Adam’s voice filled the silence as she struggled to keep pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure I like how you phrased it,” Ivy scoffed. “I’ve been a detective for about a year. Alys was promoted not long ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be proud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She deserves the title. Alys is a talented detective.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy’s mind went blank at his sudden praise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Though she knew she should focus her attention on the task ahead yet, Ivy found her gaze constantly being pulled towards Adam. For a moment he regretted him being there; without him, she could properly do her job and not ogle at him like a starstruck high schooler. What had gotten into her she couldn’t say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He could kind of be a dick sometimes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued walking, shaking both her thoughts and the cold away. Ivy nearly jumped as Adam’s hand gently caught her arm, the gentleness of the act surprising her more than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam? What is it?” Ivy’s eyebrows knit together as Adam kept his hard stare down the darkened alley. In spite of herself a bubble of fear formed in the pit of her stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t have wished for action tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't answer right away, his gaze fixed on the far end of a darkened side street. Still, his hand never left her arm, tugging slightly so she was closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be cold.” Ivy’s feet felt stuck to the cobblestone as Adam shed his coat with incredible speed, throwing it around her shoulders. Perhaps by accident, he had pulled her closer still, closing the distance between them to mere inches. He was warm, and her cheeks burned with the sudden proximity. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a long time before Adam snapped his attention away from the shadows back to her. It was impossible to hide how red she was and even harder to hide how little she wanted him to let go. And, from the way he tightened his grip, he wasn’t quite ready to let go either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others quickly occupied the space, Felix bouncing up to her and Adam with a wide grin. As soon as the young agent spoke Adam's grip loosened, putting a distance between them. </span>
  <span>Between Felix’s jokes and Adam’s quick retreat, Ivy could hardly wait to be home so she could breathe again. All air seemed to have been stolen from her lungs and with any luck home and a hot shower would bring some relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy wondered if it was her imagination but the doubt of what she saw was quickly wiped away when she remembered the look in his eyes. He drove her crazy with all his pompous ego and bossiness but something-- something pulled her towards him like an asteroid in a planet’s orbit doomed to crash. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alys could hardly believe morning was already here, her alarm blaring into her sleep-sensitive ears. In the periphery, she could hear Ivy milling about the kitchen, the occasional swear, and clatter heralding her wakened state. </span>
  <span>For a moment Alys stared at the ceiling of her room, Loaf’s thick body pressed against her like an excess pillow. Hauling herself up and dressing, Alys joined Ivy, heading to work with little to say and a headache to boot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As per the usual, Douglas was tapping away at his phone, the sound of keys clicking rattling around in Alys’ head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder how I can suggest he turn that off in settings...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detectives!” Ivy jumped, knocking into Alys as they both turned to face the young officer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Douglas?” It was rare he addressed them, Alys idly wondered if he actually had anything to say at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a message from the captain. He said the mayor was an idiot to send you out but it looks like it did more to help than harm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Douglas,” Ivy shrugged and made for their office quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys turned to Douglas who had long-since returned to his phone, intent on thanking him for his rare, positive behavior. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As if he’d hear it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Alys had joined Ivy in their office, her sister was already having words with the four agents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well forgive me for not doing my full makeup,” her sister rolled her eyes. “It’s how I look, deal with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys had only just sat down when she saw Kate shuffling by the office door. Ivy was already on her feet, mumbling an apology to Unit Bravo as she left. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Kate I’m sorry but you know we can’t discuss the case,” Alys reached out, squeezing her arm sympathetically. She knew why she came. Why else would Kate come down? “Know we’re doing everything we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want him to be forgotten,” Kate sniffed, looking up at Alys with glassy eyes. “He’s such a good boy Alys, you know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would never be forgotten-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kate!” Alys so the curls before she saw the rest of Tina. “Kate, what are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to see if the detectives were making any progress on- on,” tears began to spill over and Alys began to shift where she stood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How are you supposed to comfort a grieving mother?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina managed to coral Kate away, letting Alys return to the office where Ivy already seemed to be having it out with the agents. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never a dull moment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The doctor will see you now</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivy wasn’t positive about how she and Alys ended up in the car. Her head swam with a million thoughts that picking one was a near-impossible task. The hospital was only a short drive away and Alys had suggested Ivy call. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was she always talking sense?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to,” Ivy complained. “We’re working together but they’re not our warden’s. We’ll fill them in when we get back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy scrolled through her contacts, arriving at Adam’s name sooner than she would like. When the phone went to voicemail she shot an “I told you so” look at Alys which she either ignored or failed to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Adam, it’s Ivy. Alys and I are heading to the hospital to see what the hold up is with Verda’s tests. We’ll be back in an hour or so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a satisfied smile, Ivy hung up, unclicking her seatbelt as Alys pulled into the parking lot. She never liked the hospital. The Mayor’s little budget cuts cause a rift between the hospital and police, and naturally, their work had become harder because of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much for the Hippocratic oath,” Ivy scoffed. “Look. People are dying and I want to make sure no more people do. Can’t you live with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse huffed, seeming to admit defeat and raising one bony finger to point down the hall. “He’s down there and to the left, but be warned, he’s a little odd.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the heads up," Alys offered a diplomatic smile, following Ivy down the narrow hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>It was an understatement, to say the least, to describe the doctor as odd. He sat hunched over, clearly more interested in his work than the two detectives in the room. When he spoke it was with a sort of predatory smile, glancing at them like he’d eat them whole. </span>Their conversation was fruitless and long with little hope of seeing what they came for. The Doctor prattled on and on, ignoring every attempt for them to secure the documents. </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Murphy, please, we just need the results,” Alys pleaded, bordering on exasperation. “We will do well to protect the citizens of Wayhaven with your help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just relax,” Murphy smiled, taking Alys’ hand in his own. Alarms blared in Ivy’s mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who the fuck does he think he is?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy?” Alys hadn’t finished saying her name when Ivy was moving between her and Dr. Murphy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Odd? More like a creep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Murphy, your unprofessionalism astounds me,” She grabbed Alys’ other hand, moving her away. “All we want is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Insistent, his hand grazed her own, making any words she sought to form die in her throat. “Relax-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to call security?” Ivy warned, snatching her hand away. “Neither of us are interested.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy looked down at his hands like a child looking at a broken toy, an unnerving smile twisting at the corners of his lips as he looked between Ivy and Alys. </span>
  <span>“Of course, let me get those for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of dark hair, the flip of a lab coat, and Ivy found herself falling back, knocking into Alys. The sound of shattering glass </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, how did you manage to knock into us both?” Ivy hissed, picking glass from her sister's wound. “You okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little scratch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy held the results out, allowing them to quickly be snatched up by Alys who cradled her no bleeding hand. Distracted, Ivy almost didn’t notice the sudden numbness in her palm, a sharp pain spreading as she realized she too was bleeding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, wonderful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>"I apologize," the doctor frowned. "Perhaps I could get a work number in case there are other developments?"</p><p>
  <span>With a growl, Ivy fished in her pocket, pulling out her wallet to procure a business card, accidentally smearing blood on the corner of the cardstock. “My direct line is on there should you have any concerns but I doubt that will be necessary.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>A warning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they shuffled out of the room, relived sighs leaving both of them in unison as they walked. </span>
  <span>The sky was dark by the time they left the hospital, hues of purple just barely clinging to the distant horizon. Were it not for the throb in her hand and the residual fear from the lab Ivy would have declared it a picturesque evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it was a little weird that he didn’t want to hand over the results?” Ivy threw herself down into the passenger seat, wincing as her hand bumped against the seatbelt clasp. “My gut says we should keep a close eye on him. Just in case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys nodded, “your hand okay? Seemed a rough fall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll live. Sorry I knocked into you like a damn bowling ball.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh am I a bowling pin then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just drive the damn car,” Ivy laughed and let her gaze fall to the trees beyond the window. Even now as the trees lay dusted in snow like powdered sugar in the gloaming Ivy couldn’t shake the unease creeping at the corners of her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who was that doctor? Why was he so- creepy? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally, Verda had a few choice words for them; something about being more careful and how thankful he was for the results. Try as she might, Ivy’s thoughts continually ran off towards a particular member of Unit Bravo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would he be upset? Why does it matter?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>